The Layton Mobile Part 2
by Tie-grr
Summary: This is Hershel and Emmy's side to my story 'The Layton Mobile'. Rated M for some sexy-ness but I was very cautious with it. I suggest checking out the first one before reading this ;)


_If you don't want to ruin the Layton Mobile original I suggest reading that one first.. Just a hint ;) My first time to write proper sexy times for FF so be nice? :) I didn't want to go too far into detail, so I kind of skimmed over it.._

* * *

"Quick, Hershel! Luke will be back any moment!" Emmy giggled as she and the perfect gentleman Professor Hershel Layton ran through the streets of the small village they had just arrived in. A letter had arrived in the post that morning from the Mayor of a village called Hallier. They needed help in solving the disappearance of the village's special book. They had a lot of information to go on so Emmy had deemed this the right time to go off and have some fun.

They had not been seeing each other for that long so they took every opportunity they could possibly get to spend some time together. Of course, this had led to many near misses. Dean Delmona had nearly caught them in both his office and the cleaning cupboard. Goodness knows why the man was looking through the cleaning cupboard but at the time he hadn't thought to question it, he had been far too busy trying to hide his erection.

Luke's trip to the bathroom had been the perfect getaway for the couple. Luke didn't know his way around this town so hopefully he would get a little lost. It wasn't that big so he wasn't worried about the boy getting well and truly lost. But just enough so they could make their escape to the car. It would be the first time they had been intimate in the Layton Mobile but it seems Emmy was not in the mood to wait.

They lightly jogged down the path back out of the village where the car awaited them. The brunette running just a few steps ahead of him turned and rested her hands on his chest. She grinned at him and stole a kiss before she ran to the car leaving a grinning Hershel behind.

"Come on, slow coach. I won't wait forever for you." She flashed him a wink and with a wiggle of her hips she disappeared into the back seat of the car.

Well, Hershel Layton was no fool. He knew he had better get his arse in gear and get into that car. Emmy Altava was not a woman who took well to being made to wait. A quick glance at his surroundings told him Luke was nowhere to be seen so he dashed in after his girlfriend.

"About bloody time.." She gasped and pulled him down by his shirt, her lips crushing firmly against his. But her lips were suddenly pulled back from his as she hurriedly tried to get his upper half bare before her. He helped by slipping his coat and shirt off in one swift movement. The garments fell into the foot well, abandoned and long forgotten as Emmy's hands roamed the Professor's chest.

"Hmm, Professor.." Her hands dipped lower down to the bulge growing in the front of his trousers. She stroked the growing rod through the thing material, a naughty smirk on her features. "Is that a trowel in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

A soft groan escaped his lips and he pushed her coat from her shoulders. "Why must you wear so many layers?" He muttered under his breath as he struggled with her tie and blouse.

"You useless man. You can solve the hardest of puzzles but you cannot undo a blouse?" He helped her up so that they could completely remove the garment but he was then confronted with her bra. "Not again, Hershel."

She was only teasing him but he was so eager to enjoy his time with her that he simply reached behind her and undid it in one easy move. She raised an approving eyebrow but was soon moaning as his hands cupped her breasts.

His thumbs were rough from the early years of his career spent working in the trenches digging up all sorts of artefacts. Back in his younger days he had had competitions with the other trainees as to who had the most callouses. But the rough skin was like pure heaven against her rapidly hardening nipples and he was relentless in his teasing. His lips had found the soft, sensitive skin or her neck and a nearly endless stream of moans escaped her.

"Oh, Hershel.."

In his excitement the car lurched sideways ever so slightly but it did not upset the two lovers inside. They only had eyes for each other. She knocked his trademark top hat from his head and threw it into the front seat so she was able to run her hands through his soft hair. She gently tugged at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

A sound outside of the car disrupted the two from their intimate moment. Well, Emmy was more aware of it than her partner who was far too intent on driving her mad with pleasure.

"Hershel, Hershel, stop. Did you hear something outside?"

"Mmf.."

"Hershel, I am serious." She gently pushed on his chest to get him to lift his head from her neck. The man grudgingly lifted his head and looked down at the woman below him.

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard Luke.."

This caused Hershel to worry and he quickly peered out of the window. Without his top hat on he was able to discreetly look out far more easily.

"I don't see anything. Best not to worry."

"Hershel, I am not sure. I could have sworn-" She was cut off by a kiss. Helpless to deny him she wound her arms around his neck and enjoyed their little private moment in the Layton mobile.

Her fingers wound back into his hair but Hershel had other ideas. He hunched over her to try and tug her trousers down off her hips. The car wasn't quite big enough to do this but he was determined to finish, and far too aroused to just leave it there. She laughed at his efforts, the look of concentration on his face as he worked in the small space.

"Is the archaeologist used to more open spaces to conduct his work?" She teased softly as he wrestled with his own trousers. In the end he gave up and just pushed them to his knees. She remained in her panties but doubted they would be little barrier to him.

She moaned softly at the mere sight of his proud erection sticking out from the gap in his underwear, the anticipation of the pleasure he would give her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down against her, kissing him passionately.

He wasted no time in pushing himself deep inside her, much to her utmost delight. She moaned loudly beside his ear, unable to keep kissing him as she gasped for air. Oh, this was what she had been waiting for. She bucked up against his thrusting hips, the speed of the whole act driving her absolutely mad.

The car was now rocking steadily from side to side but nobody was around to notice anymore, they had already scared off their poor young companion. The windows were rapidly steaming as a light cover of sweat formed on the couple.

Hershel placed one hands on the back of the back seat and one on the door handle behind her head to steady his weight, his thrusts growing to erratic furious pace. He could feel his partner reacting beneath him until suddenly a wave of orgasm rushed over him. He groaned loudly as he buried his length deep inside her, Emmy moaning along with him as she joined him in the heights of ecstasy.

Several minutes of heavy panting saw Hershel resting over Emmy. Her arms were wrapped around him, fingers lightly drawing nonsensical patterns over his back. "Hmm, we should have more quickies more often.."

He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her jaw. "But maybe in somewhere with a little more space? I don't think it is good spending too much time hunched over this this."

"Oh, stop complaining." She laughed and swatted his chest softly. "We should get back to Luke before he does come looking for us."


End file.
